Talk:Unsullied
Split this article One for the Unsullied as an institution and tradition and another for Daenerys's Unsulllied--Gonzalo84 (talk) 15:22, January 15, 2014 (UTC) :I think it would be sort of redundant. What would we say in an individual article that we don't here? AWOIAF doesn't have a separate page. At most maybe it should be a subsection on here or something - the difference between "historical" Unsullied and "current" Unsullied, I guess.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:13, January 15, 2014 (UTC) ::That works, too. I've always wondered if there are any Unsullied somewhere in Essos used for military purposes (not like Illyrio's used as household guards), though obviously anyone else would own far less of them.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 18:08, January 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Well mild book spoilers that the other slaver-cities scramble to train "new" Unsullied...but it takes 10-15 years to train Unsullied so they're of poor quality (it's not a matter of simply cutting the boys, but over a decade of grueling training).--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:42, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Manpower of Daenerys' Unsullied Daenerys demanded all 8000 Unsullied and the boys still in training, so she must have more soldiers than the 8000 that have completed their training, right? The point is, these "boys in training" were never mentioned afterwards, neither in the meeting with the Second Sons in which Daario pointed out that she has 8000 or in later episodes. Should that be mentioned somewhere? --Exodianecross (talk) 19:40, November 5, 2015 (UTC) "Supreme commander" and "direct commander" Recently a user just jumped in, added "Daenerys Targaryen (supreme commander)" and "Grey Worm (direct commander)" to the "leader" row of the infobox then started defending it by constantly bringing it back when undone. It is an unnecessary edit and his obsession with this detail is stupid. It already says their allegiance is to House Targaryen. Daenerys is the head of House Targaryen, hence there is absolutely no reason to include Daenerys in the leader row. VapingHeathen, the Raven 23:23, December 6, 2017 (UTC) :The only problem I see here, is that you don't want your edits undone. :The allegiance is to the House Targaryen and the rightful head of the House is Jon Snow, so he could technically also be the leader of the Unsullied. Even if the allegiance was explicit to Daenerys Targaryen, it still wouldn’t mean that she has the power to command the Unsullied. So the best way to describe which role Daenerys Targaryen and Grey Warm have in connection with the Unsullied, is to explain their positions. :It just won’t hurt anyone if there is more information, it can only be a problem if there isn’t enough. User374325125412343 (talk) 11:00, December 7, 2017 (UTC) ::Please do not get personal about this. It is not conducive to achieving anything. Please assume good faith on each other's part, ie that both of you are acting in the interest of the wiki as they see it. Regarding the edit, I believe that the edit is unnecessary as it is perfectly reasonable as it already was. I look at it as Daenerys is not a member of the Unsullied, so she should not be listed as leader. Greyworm is the only leader of the Unsullied. Daenerys/House Targaryen should only be noted under allegiance. I dont think it would be an issue to list Daenerys specifically under allegiance though, but I defer to the regular editors of the wiki on that. Jon Snow's lineage seems to cause problems in far too many places. Yyp 11:28, December 7, 2017 (UTC) ::Once more, as Jon Snow is neither the official head of the family nor doesn't he know that he is a part of said family, the fact that he is the rightful head is no excuse. Now, as Yyp noted, Daenerys isn't a member of the Unsullied, so she should be listed under "Allegiance", not "Leader". It would make just as much sense to list Daenerys as the leader as it would be listing Sansa as the Captain of the Guards for House Stark, for example. "More information" isn't the issue here. Obvious, unnecesary information is the issue. VapingHeathen, the Raven 19:59, December 8, 2017 (UTC) Unsullied strength Where is it stated that there are ~13,000 Unsullied? We know of the 8,000 which does not included auxiliaries and those in training. Is this where the 5,000 came from? And how do we know it's 5,000?--Vitus InfinitusTalk 14:23, April 30, 2019 (UTC) :I think I remember Daenerys also taking the Unsullied-in-training. I don't remember an exact number though --Potsk (talk) 15:16, April 30, 2019 (UTC) ::Right, but we were never given a number as far as I can remember--Vitus InfinitusTalk 14:01, May 6, 2019 (UTC)